


Mockingbird (Daddy!Loki X Child!Reader)

by Thranki



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Child Neglect, Feeling!!!, Gen, Magic, Maid, Mix feelings!, Roller coaster ride!, Torture, You Will need TISSUE!, rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING! </p><p>Get your tissue ready if you are a SOFTIE INSIDE!!</p><p>This is a feeling roller coaster ride!</p><p>Buckle up kid, this is gonna be fun~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockingbird (Daddy!Loki X Child!Reader)

As you can see, the title is mockingbird. Inspired from Mockingbird by Eminem . 

Hey Hailey baby,  
I know you miss your mom,  
And you miss your dad

"Daddy?" The two years old you called out.

Your dark haired father just 'hmp' without looking up from his paper work. 

You were lonely. Everyone seems to shun you out. Just because you are your father's daughter. What's wrong with that? You always curious about it but too afraid to ask your father about it. But there was more important question than that.

"Where's mommy?" You finally asked. Clutching to your little bear close to your chest. 

Loki stopped from writing with a snap of his pen. Sending the ink flew into the air. Splashing onto the papers he was writing on. His face darkened as he remember that treacherous woman. 

"I don't know (Y/N). " He said quietly. But what you didn't know was he didn't answer out of sadness but hatred.

"But dadd-" your father cut you off sharply. 

"Go to bed (Y/N)." He said sharply. Trying to make you stop from trying to ask about your mother.

"O-oh. But-" 

"What again (Y/N)?!" He finally snap at your. Sneering with his face close to yours. Your eyes widened as you took a step back. 

"G-good night daddy!" You shrieked and ran out of the room. 

'I just want you to sing me to sleep daddy...'

                         ~*~

You cried in your room. So hard till your head hurts. You never knew why Daddy was so mad at you. And you don't know why Mommy went away. It's been three months since she gone. She's not there anymore to hold your hand when you scared. When you cried. 

"D-daddy..." you cried.

Alone.  
In the dark.  
Why is it always like this.

Suddenly the door creaked open. The light from the outside casting their light into your cold dark room. 

"Dear?" You snapped your head to your door direction just to see your grandmother standing there.

"Nana..." you croaked.

Frigga eyes softened and filled with concern and sadness. She quietly walked into your room and closed the door behind her. She then sat at the end of your bed. Watching you quietly. 

"Why are you crying dear?" She asked. 

"Daddy..." Frigga heart broke when she saw how broken her grandchild is. 

'oh Loki. Don't let the same thing happen.' 

Frigga opened up her arms. A gesture you knew so well. You untangled yourself from your blankets and threw yourself into her waiting arms. She embraced your tightly as your did to her. She rocked her body a bit. Trying to lull you to sleep.

"I-I miss Mommy!" You cried harder. Burying your head into the crook of her neck.

She rubbed your back.

"I know dear."

"But daddy won't tell me where's mommy! He-he yelled at me! Why everyone hate me?!"

Now hush little baby  
Don't you cried  
Everything gonna be alright

Frigga pushed you away and wiped your tears. She looked straight into your eyes and wiped the snot.

"Hush darling. No one hates you."

Stiffen up that upper lip up   
Little lady  
I told ya  
Daddy's gonna hold ya   
Through the night

"Don't cry. Believe in yourself. Your daddy didn't hate you. He loves you. Give him time will you? He just tired."

I know Mommy not here right now  
And we don't know why   
But we feel how we feel inside   
It may seem a little crazy   
Pretty baby  
But I'm promise

"Mommy gonna come back (Y/N). I promise." 

Lies. It all lies. Frigga knew that your Mommy won't come back. Not for Loki. Not for anyone. And surely Not For YOU.

Mommy's gonna be alright.

One year later.

You were walking through the halls when you heard the same things you heard everyday.

"Look at that."

"The little whore."

"Shush! We're not supposed to talk about that."

"Hey, did you know that the legendary slut is attacking again?"

"What? She is?!"

"Yes! That damn slut and his prince criminal are a perfect combination! Oh wait, the perfect combination are here." 

Giggles.

Stop it.  
I don't want to hear it.

Then you saw your grandfather. 

The allfather.  
Odin.

Maybe he can play with you!

A smile crept on your face. You bounced your way to the Allfather.

"Good morning Granddaddy!" 

Odin turned to you with a hateful face. His cold eyes calculating you as if you were a dirt under his boot.

"What are you calling me scum?"

His cold blue eye shook you tot he core. As you trembling with fear you answered him.

"Grandaddy?" It's not an answer but more sounded like a question. 

He scoffed. "Get this into your thick head, I am not your grandfather. I will never be a grandfather to an abomination like you." He pointed his index finger. Your eyes filled with tears. You balled your fist as you shook with anger and sadness. 

"Did you get that peasant?" 

Yes.  
I totally get it.

~*~  
"

Daddy?" 

Loki didn't answer you. You and Loki were sitting in the middle of a field of flowers. Watching the birds go flying around.

"What is that bird name?" You pointed to a small bird that chirping on the branch.

"A mockingbird." He answered curtly. As if he was forced to.

"Can you get it for me?" So I won't be alone any more?

With a flick of his wrist the bird exploded. The fur flew from the motion as the blood splattered onto the white flowers. Staining it red. 

"There." That all he said before he walked away. Leaving you alone behind. 

Then you saw it. 

The bird little head were in front of your foot.

And you broke down.

~*~

You eyed the ring that neatly clamped around a noble lady finger. It shone brightly against the sun. 

It was so beautiful.

"Daddy...can I have it?" 

It just a wishful thinking.

"Have what?" 

"Ring like that?" You gestured to the noble lady's ring.

Loki narrowed his eyes as he remembered his wife once asked the same thing like you did. 

In a flash, his big hand struck you in the face.

"Ungrateful freak! Why did I decided to keep you?! I should bash your head against the rock the moment you were born."

~*~

Before you know, your father already gone.  
Leaving you all behind to endure this hateful things. All the hurtful words. All the names they called you. All the glares they threw at you.

Frigga already passed away.   
Uncle Thor now staying in Midgard.

And it made your life harder that it already was. 

Odin made you a maid.  
For his own good.  
He tortured you.  
He let all the men in the court to violated you.  
A four years old girl.  
Broken beyond believe.

You can't cry anymore. The tear duct already worn out months ago. 

You hid in your room. Shut it tightly. You held a sharp knife in your hand. The knife glinted in the dark. A wild crazy smile stretched onto your face.  
You put on the ground and faced the wall. 

"Well...we can just end it here..."

Bash!  
Bash!  
Bash!

Drip.  
Drip.

Bash!  
Bash!

You bashed your head repeatedly on the wall. Cracking your skull open. But you felt nothing. Only numb. The wild smile still etched into your small face. Blood dripped down your face.

After you saw black spots in your vision, you stopped. You took the knife and held it tightly. As if it was your life. And drive it home.

You laughed.

"I did it daddy! I did it! Are you happy?"

~*~

Loki was watching a man playing with his daughter. The elf smiled happily as he watched his daughter ran way from him. Squealing happily.

He felt something in his heart.  
It ached so much.   
Then he recognised it.  
It was longing.  
He miss someone.

Then your small face flashed in his head. 

You were smiling. But your eyes said the otherwise.

I can see you sad.  
Even when you smile.  
Even when you laughed.  
I can see it in your eyes.  
Deep inside you wanna cry.

And it struck him deep. How he wrong you. His own flesh and blood. How can he do this to you?

He stood and opened up a portal to Asgard.  
He has made his mind.  
He's going back to you.

'wait for me little baby. I'm coming.'

~*~

He expected that you will come running to him as you usually did. But you did not. There was no one called for him. There no sweet high pitched voice calling him daddy. 

He ran to your room. 

Never in his long life will h thought to see this.

It was you.  
Lying in your pool of blood.   
Skull cracked and knife buried deep into your heart.   
He knew that no one did this.  
Cause the room were locked from the inside.  
No trace of intruder.

He fell on his knees shaking. Slowly he drew your lifeless body into his arms. He watched you long. Waiting for your to open up your beautiful eyes. But you didn't. Your body full with bruises and wounds. There was a punctured marks on your lips. Like it was seen together.  

What happened to his little baby while he was gone?

He remembered. What he said.

"Oh baby!"

For the first time in his life, he cried so much.

**Author's Note:**

> You know...I was crying while writing this story. Hahahha!


End file.
